


The Toy Alligator

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sweet, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Sewer King suffers and smiles after he remembers alligators.





	The Toy Alligator

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

''Frog! Obtain many pretties for your king!'' the Sewer King said as he frowned at a boy. He viewed Frog nodding and running. He turned to two alligators by his throne. The Sewer King smiled. He began to scratch the alligators' snouts.

''You are other pretties.'' The Sewer King scowled near his pets. ''There was a previous pretty when I was a boy. Yes! Yes!  
A pretty for a poverty-stricken boy.''

Mrs. Lewis approached her young son in their living room. She smiled. She held something behind her back and revealed it. Mrs. Lewis viewed Wendell's eyes widening. ''HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WENDELL!'' She continued to smile after a happy Wendell embraced a toy alligator.

Wendell smiled in his mother's arms. He continued to embrace his toy. After he was released, he heard footsteps near a chair. Wendell looked back. His eyes widened as soon as he focused on his scowling father. He stepped back after Mr. Lewis approached him.

''WE CAN'T AFFORD TOYS!'' Mr. Lewis took the alligator and tore it apart. He watched as limbs fell and tears ran down Wendell's face. 

The memory ended before the Sewer King took a toy alligator out of his long coat. Tears streamed down his face as he smiled. The Sewer King sobbed. He embraced the alligator. His tears fell on all stitches. ''Nobody will tear you apart another time.''

 

THE END


End file.
